Welcome To The Dark Woods Circus
by xXxIchigoBeyondxXx
Summary: Somewhere out there... In a deep, deep, dark forest... It exists... Wouldn't you like to go?


A/N: This is based off of the song "Dark Woods Circus." Which I think is the most disturbingly beautiful song. You should check it out. Once you see the video, the fic makes a little more sense, because each Death Note character plays a Vocaloid character. Anyways, enjoy my second songfic!

* * *

_In a dark woods_

_Deep,deep inside_

_It exists._

_That circus._

_The chairman,_

_Big eyes and_

_A tall height._

_Ten meters._

Wammy's house stood tall, Iron guard gates, in a deep forest. Surely, anybody would think an orphanage for gifted children would be only a myth, but _**it exists**_. The owner-Quillish Wammy. A rather old fellow, _**big eyes **_of brown and _**a tall height**_. What a creative man to keep all of the crooked geniuses together.

_**Casts are**_

_**All distorted.**_

_**Forms are**_

_**Strange though**_

_**Quite**_

_**Fun,it is**_

_**At the circus in dark woods.**_

The leader of the orphans. How peculiar he is! A hunched back and a longing for sweets, like a twin to the small white boy. The beautiful one, slightly tweaked, is he still pretty? And the crazy one, nobody cares to see, how atrocious he is!

_**A two-heads' sideshow**_

A redhead walks in. "What's wrong with you guys?" He asks, looking at them awkwardly.

The two-headed creature with the almost identical faces looks away. The head with the darker hair speaks.

"Humans, feh, we don't give a beep about them."

He could not possibly feel comfortable in the area, but talks anyway, focusing on a child in a noose, roses around him.

_He looks like me._ The boy thought.

The redhead frowns and walks to the next attraction.

_**A diva of bi-form**_

A beautiful boy chained up in a cell, blindfold around his delicate eyes. Tears gently flowing down his face.

The redhead did not want to disturb him. So he moved along. It's not like the diva would notice anyway.

_**That thing that eats cold-things**_

_**That blue beast... See.**_

At a table, was a rather tall dark haired boy that looked identical to the one that shared a body with the white one. But his eyes… He was covered in blood, and quivering. He began to laugh.

"KYAH KYAH HAH HAH!"

The redhead ran. The odd man had to be crazy; after all he was in a straightjacket. As he ran out, he noticed a dog bowl with the name "Beyond" on it. Inside was a half-eaten arm. The boy ran faster.

"I WANT OUT OF HERE!" He then shrieked, desperately wanting a way out of this _circus_.

"That's impossible," an elderly voice called from nowhere.

The young boy was in disbelief, running around the freak show.

_Am I imagining things now?_ He questioned. There was nobody in sight that could have produced that voice.

_**...Never was hoped for. Given life (in) this body.**_

_**Why do people watch me with such eyes**_

The beautiful boy cried from his cell. The redhead decided that he was the only normal one and stepped over to him. After all, perhaps this boy could show him the way out. The conjoined freaks soon joined him. The white haired one, extended his hand into the cell of the beautiful one, and pulled his bandana off, revealing cerulean orbs.

_**Her face, decaying.**_

"Mello." The dark haired one spoke calmly, looking at the pretty boy. He looked up and opened his mouth, his voice as beautiful as he was as he sung.

_**It's painful**_

_**It's too painful**_

_**She said.**_

_**Yet the circus goes on**_**.**

As he stood to sing, the redhead was revolted by what he saw. He had the legs of a goat, which peaked out from under the dress he wore. _Mello_ as the strange ones had called him, collapsed in front of his cell, in an emotionally heap. What a weakling.

The white haired boy grabbed a lock of Mello's blond tufts, and pulled, his hand coming out of the cell, Mello's hair with it. He smiled a little.

_**How fun.**_

_**How fun.**_

_**This circus is fun.**_

_**A rotten fruit**_

_**To that melting eye**_

_**Festered skin reflects.**_

The cannibal wobbled in, struggling to stay up with his straightjacket on. He held an apple in his mouth, and flung it at the visitor. It hit his eye, and the boy doubled over, holding his eye.

_**I want to die.**_

_**I want to die.**_

_**Please get me out of here.**_

_**"That's impossible", that**_

_**I think somebody said it before...**_

At last, the visitor had his place in the song, Chanting, "I want to die" along with the freaks, and placing his own line into the story.

Why did these people all seem farmiliar to him?

Lost in thought, he screamed as the chairman came over to him.

"You belong to me now, _Matt_," The chairman said, grabbing at the young boy. Matt yelped again as the chairman pulled him away.

"Goodbye, master." The _Beyond_ called out to him, laughing like a maniac.

"Goodbye, _creator_." The other three-or was it two?-called to him, waving, lauging as well, just not as insanely.

Why were they saying these things to him?

Matt couldn't think as they went out of view, hearing a door slam. The chairman threw him onto a silver table and shone a blinding light in his eyes.

"You… What should you become?" He asked.

Matt became dizzy. He passed out.

* * *

Light Yagami roamed the old streets, looking for something to do. A piece of paper blew into his face and he read it.

"Come to the Dark Woods Circus" It read.

Light held it and smiled.

Did I see a tinge of red in his eyes?

* * *

_**In a dark woods**_

_**Deep,deep inside**_

_**It exists.**_

_**That circus.**_

_**The chairman,**_

_**Big eyes and**_

_**A tall height.**_

_**Ten meters.**_

_**Casts are**_

_**All distorted.**_

_**Forms are**_

_**Strange though**_

_**Quite**_

_**Fun,it is**_

_**At the circus in dark woods.**_

_**A two-heads' sideshow**_

_**A diva of bi-form**_

_**That thing that eats cold-things**_

_**That blue beast... See.**_

_**...Never was hoped for. Given life (in) this body.**_

_**Why do people watch me with such eyes**_

_**Her face, decaying**_

_**It's painful**_

_**It's too painful**_

_**She said.**_

_**Yet the circus goes on**_**.**

_**How fun.**_

_**How fun.**_

_**This circus is fun.**_

_**A rotten fruit**_

_**To that melting eye**_

_**Festered skin reflects**_

_**I want to die.**_

_**I want to die.**_

_**Please get me out of here.**_

_**"That's impossible", that**_

_**I think somebody said it before...**_


End file.
